


【HP】你不會想要看見的未來 AU

by Art_y_an



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, alternative universe, anything could happen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_y_an/pseuds/Art_y_an
Summary: 這是LVHP《你不會想要看到的____》系列文的外傳，前文詳情請洽http://chc72063.lofter.com/view歡迎搭上小破車！





	

 

百年老城沒變的似乎只有那片天空。

夏季午後的陰霾似乎隨時都會傾盆而下，明媚裡帶有鬱結，如是矛盾卻又切實共存，像是充滿濕氣的空氣，難以定奪到底是液體或是氣體多一些的淤積在肺部。

窗景因隔熱紙而看來像是80年代的英倫電影：陰鬱、唯美與工業廢氣。原本的藍天黯淡許多，遠離市中心改變的景色益發讓人有種穿越時光長廊的錯覺，由充斥鋼鐵大廈的都市叢林漸入錯落的住宅區，最終見遠方的小房屋隱入大片的森林及麥田，眼界頓時成了幾個簡單的色塊。

捧著向上對流著熱氣的馬克杯，被施了咒的效果使其儘管在顛簸的路段也不會溢出分毫，果酸的香味隨蒸氣在空調的吹拂下四溢車廂，使人不覺精神鬆弛，而杯子的擁有者Harry Potter，更是直接的望著窗外失神，耳邊的音樂是他不熟悉的風格與女聲，位居正副駕駛座的兩人交旋著他似懂非懂的辭令與玩笑，而他身側──不提也罷。

「距離莊園大約還有三個小時的車程，如果需要些休息時間或私人對話，門邊的按鈕──對，灰色那個──可以將前後座椅隔絕成獨立的空間，就算外頭有槍戰也完全不是問題。當然，如果真的不幸遭遇那種情況，請務必相信我們的專業。」左前座的青年(好像是叫做Gusto？他記得是一個不太正宗的英文名)轉過身狡黠笑道，輕鬆卻不輕佻的態度讓人容易生出好感，但一身軍官禮服與肩盤上的閃亮標誌，卻明明白白告知觀者這是名錚錚鐵漢，語中的幽默聽來更有幾分可信度。

禮貌性的微笑點頭，Harry又定睛於窗外的天空，沒有白雲，積雨雲像棉花織在藍色的不織布上，檸檬茶沒有加糖，味道有點苦。

 

 

不論是上輩子的萬事通女孩，或者是現在的潔癖小少爺，他們都曾針對Harry嗜甜的喜好有過微詞；不同的是，前者滔滔不絕醫學研究「糖分如何掏空你的腦袋」，而沒那麼多科學論證的後者只是一向用尖牙利嘴來掩飾自己的關心，好似那樣就會使得自己看來強大一點──也不知道是誰教的，真是個蠢萌孩子。

說到底，質疑「現在的作為會帶來那些利弊」總比「為什麼會導致這樣的行為」來得容易。

Harry沒有怪罪這些朋友的意思，儘管他會向鐵三角傾訴自己與Dursley關係的不和睦，但具體是怎麼個不和睦法，也難三兩句道清，最後就只能淪為一些紙上的顧左右而言他。

他究竟是缺失了所謂「童年的美好」和應當給予愛護的長輩，這雖然不至於會讓他選擇去報復社會或長成扭曲的人格，終歸是在心中落了某一塊，那些美的、善的、好的幻想在他十一歲後寄存在Hogwarts，而最直觀且唾手可得的，是那些足以令心裏都暖起來的甜食。

像是他在魔法界中宛如桂冠的那個「救世主」頭銜，在短暫的亢奮之後、陷入更幽暗的深淵。

然後他就會想起小時候、Dursley準備出遊卻不幸沒能找到鄰居能照看他時，Aunt Petinus總是先滿面討好的將一杯呼著熱氣的可可捧給她「可愛的Dully小寶貝」，接著不耐煩的將冰箱做甜點沒用完的檸檬和茶包放入另外一個水瓶，隨便注滿熱水就讓Harry帶在身上，眼裡「別想我會另外給你買東西」的威脅直白的可笑。即使Harry從未想過自己能得到相同的待遇，但在還不善於掩飾的年紀，他仍是或多或少會被鄰座飄來的甜美香氣吸引，並且小心翼翼地對總是容易將自己搞得一蹋糊塗的表哥報以羨慕的眼神。

喝著瓶中因為浸泡過久開始有了澀味的茶，年幼的Harry心想，那個馬克杯裡除了可可之外，一定還裝著什麼他這輩子也得不到的東西。

後來他才知道，那不是什麼「東西」，是對方輕而易舉能得到的愛。

 

 

只是一時的衝動。

Harry按下那個「貼心無比的」開關，只見車子前後座中的間隙升起層全黑的厚玻璃，所有的窗面也隨之覆蓋一層無法透光的黑漆──他真想知道那是什麼材質做的──前頭兩位軍官的交談與音樂聲似乎被下了靜音咒般地不再滲入這個空間分毫，他這才偏過頭迎上那雙似笑非笑的紅瞳。

對方那種「早知道會如此」的從容優雅直到今日還是令他莫名的火大。

「部長，」抬手鬆開了像扼住喉嚨的領帶，Harry就著車廂逼仄的空間，橫著跨過身子、背對車首的坐上了來者的大腿，儘管在一片黑暗之中，也無法掩蓋住翠綠色眼眸的光彩奪目：「我想要你。」

「這麼突然？」一向對這稱呼有些反感的男人難得笑了，話雖如此，蒼白的手仍是直接了當的撫上青年勁瘦的腿根，強烈的暗示意味不言而喻。俊朗面容除了如棋逢對手的饒富興味外，夾雜些僅對此人才有的溫柔耐心。「It’s my pleasure, my boy.」

「你可以改口叫我『My Man』了，however.」挑挑眉，Harry對這個前‧死對頭‧現任上司在工作外的場合難能有好臉色，倒不是不愛對方──他生來就注定與這個人糾纏不清了，哪有選擇權決定愛或不愛？──只是他們的關係不需要以那些泡沫一般的甜言蜜語支撐，反正他們兩個誰都不信任那種東西。

「就像我也總是偏好你稱我『Voldy』，而不是那種一聽就能聯想到猥褻未成年的中年官員的職稱。」似乎報復性的，Voldemort粗暴地將修長的手指擠入那張就要說出更多氣人的話的小嘴，見青年因為不適而皺起了眉頭，他不禁低笑，赤色的眼眸閃動著與氣氛一般危險的暗芒，笑語在喉間滾動、落在空氣中就如上等媚藥般的性感低吟。

「…那在我六年級闖入Slytherin宿舍，做到我必須低聲下氣求Severus給我一瓶精力魔藥才能勉強去上課的人的又是誰？」仔細以唾液舔過一次、確保等會兒擴張不至於受傷後，Harry嫌棄地吐出了男人的手指，微瞇起美麗如寶石的綠眼，像是一隻狂傲的貓，以手背擦過嘴唇邊液體的姿勢更帶有些煽動力的性感。

「親愛的男孩，從不要在我身上談論別的男人。」明知對方是故意的，Voldemort仍是難以自持的怒由心生，雙眸霎時間看來就像流淌的鮮血。

「…閉嘴，我早就讓你別看Bellatrix那瘋女人的書了吧？」

 

和Dark Lord作對──還不知死活的掀了人家的老底──自是要付出相對的代價。更何況本就是命中注定的救世主。

感受到男人指節分明的手指在體內反覆進出、轉動，像是撥弄弦樂般靈活，卻偏生不碰觸那最敏感的一點，溫吞的節奏令Harry難耐的試圖擺動身子迎合，然而腰身被年長的愛人用手臂扣得死緊，愣是只能被這種如蟻嚙的快意啃咬而無法抵達雲頂。

「去你的…還…還不快──」咒罵的話被後續突然變得猛烈的撞擊扼住，在黑暗間難被看清的眼角已經通紅，但Voldemort卻是為對方說不出任何氣話而笑了，藉青年頸上被扯得鬆垮的領帶的將其拉得更近了點。

「Auror Potter，你還記得我們在Muggle界出差嗎？」始終維持青年時代俊美樣貌的男子語帶調侃，看似正直卻不老實的刻意將全身上下唯一可以稱上「溫熱」的鼻息打在對方耳廓，官方的用語像要勾起人的羞恥心，也確實使懷中的人像痙攣一樣繃緊了身子，包覆著長指的溫軟內壁也隨之緊縮，令紅色的眼瞳刺激得縮成了一條窄長的線。「公然勾引長官，你說那些Muggles會怎麼想呢？萬一兩方合作不成，你打算怎麼負起責任呢？用你上面和下面的嘴說服我嗎？」

「…我要回去燒了Lestrange那些弱智的總裁文然後殺了你。」終於忍不住的Harry在深吸口氣後，咬牙切齒的霹靂啪啦說了一串，擰緊的眉頭表明了他十分不快的情緒──一直被放置play誰能愉快得起來？──掐著對方手臂的勁兒也深刻表明了欲求不滿的憤怒。

「你現在就可以榨乾我。」那個沒臉沒皮的前Dark Lord依然努力不懈的秀下限，附帶一個足以令不論男女腎上腺素飆高的笑容。「求之不得。」

媽的智障。在心裡痛罵了對方祖先──不巧的是，那似乎也是Potter家的祖先──幾聲後，Harry放棄了跟一個Slytherin溝通，直接將雙唇往那喋喋不休的嘴撞去，將對方的上唇磕出了血；而一向以侵略性著稱的Voldemort自然不甘趨於下風，方才調笑的餘裕彷彿都是幻覺，趁勢而入的舌尖像蛇般靈巧掃過青年的齒列後揪住了

對方閃避不及的舌頭，硬是將彼此口腔中的空氣一點一點壓縮成黏膩的愛意後大口嚥下，直到一方率先氣喘吁吁的舉旗投降。

見青年──以年齡差和情趣而言，他認為還是適合稱作「男孩」多一些──像溺水之人般無力倚靠在自己的肩頭，那樣全然得依靠讓Voldemort無端產生了自己在此刻就是對方的生命般的滿足感，緩緩在炙熱後穴抽插的手指驟然抽出，帶出了愛人幾聲驚喘和一些潤滑液，透明的液體隨地心引力濺上他不習慣的西裝長褲，滲過綿軟的布料像要把不屬於他的熱度烙印在肌膚。

像是早知道自己渴求的下一步將會是什麼，緊攬著男子脖頸的Harry將身體放鬆，以最為寬容的姿態包容著隨之而來的侵略，但當對方相較常人低溫的硬物進入時，他還是不禁全身繃直，在耳邊響起低柔的哄騙才讓他克制住排拒的敞開柔韌的四肢，任由對方的深沉愛意一寸寸輾過柔軟的內壁。

直到觸到頂點時，兩人都忍不住鬆弛了神經，任藏匿在黑暗之間的甜膩與安靜包圍彼此。

忽然之間，寧靜帶來的無法言喻的充實感滿溢Harry的內心，像要把他過去二十多年人生對「愛」這件事的缺口一併補齊，不懂如何表達愛情的他只能低頭再次吻上自己又愛又恨的宿敵，對方難得表現出了身為長輩的穩重而沒有在中途截胡，寵溺的讓他用舌尖細細舔吻過自己上唇的傷口。

感受著那種夾帶著細微刺痛的曖昧，下身又被好好照料著的快意令本來就不是很有耐心的Voldemort有些躁動，注意到空間狹窄，他一面用手將青年的後腦按下、加深了綿密的吻，一面則開始深淺不一的長朝上頂弄那溫柔吞吐著自己的溫熱後穴。

將Harry破碎的呻吟鎖在親吻之中，男人有意無意地讓對方的陰莖隨動作在自己身上反覆摩擦、沾濕了彼此有著皺褶的襯衫，撫弄著胸前敏感點的動作慢條斯理的令人焦躁，後身猛烈的動作卻毫無憐惜的衝撞著，多方並齊的快意在Harry的腦中衝突著，他幾乎無法去想、也不想去想自己現在的境地，只是在心中一筆一畫的記著此時此刻帶給他歡愉的人。

他深愛著的、無法擺脫的、命中注定的宿敵。在因高潮而失神之際，他腦中閃過了這個念頭，抱緊對方時低聲呢喃了一句。

而那個總是從容不迫的聲音依舊平緩地回了他一句「我知道」後親了親他的額頭。

 

 

 

將窗戶打開試圖讓窗外的風吹散情潮過後的曖昧氣息，Harry事後才發現自己的行為竟是如此不妥當──倒是應了他那名親愛的魔藥學教授的話：「假如Gryffindors哪天能多用他們那些長滿草的微小腦容量思考，巨怪大概也離人類不遠了。」

似是看出了他的懊惱，滿臉饜足的Voldemort不客氣地笑出聲，成功的博得了青年的白眼，最終直想別把人鬧得太過了，隨手將被主人遺忘在角落的檸檬茶拿起來泯了口。

只下了不會溢出的咒的茶水涼了，未加糖的酸味更在舌根泛成一種苦澀，令男人不以為然的蹙了眉，拋了個眼神給Harry想得到個合理的解釋。

只見青年難得在他面前──為了他──笑了，眼睛彎成漂亮的月牙，像是盛著星光的湖水。

「等等，等等就會回甘了。」

 

就像我受盡苦難，只為能見上你一面。

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 這部車原本是打算當作另一篇關於「Harry Potter如何藉由心電感應呼籲Dark Lord放下屠刀重新做人」的AU的SE，但是遠水救不了近火(?)，我就重新改寫了遍將它納入這個系列了，希望太太們不會覺得難以下嚥，我實在是不太會寫肉文TUT
> 
> 至於車子前座的兩個人是誰，以及，他們有沒有發現車子太過…呃，活♂躍了一點？  
> 我的解釋是，當上了魔法部部長的V大在媳婦(?)的建議下決定好好來Muggle界參觀，決定對方的利用合作價值，而Gusto和駕駛是兩名Muggle政府派來負責保護(監視)他們的隨行軍官，早在Harry關上窗戶時V大就丟了個忽略咒給他們了，之後就算發現兩人的關係也單純是V大炫耀性的吻痕太明顯，讓兩個單身狗捧著碎了一地的玻璃心的尷尬退場，對此非常生氣的Harry也拒絕和V大同床了一個月，就是這麼喜聞樂見(❍ᴥ❍ʋ)
> 
> 之前看留言有人在問LVHP到底會不會有愛，我覺得是有的，只是會和正常理解的不太一樣──我們大多數人「陷入」愛情，是因為那是一個不用動腦想的、最容易的狀態，但LVHP是「選擇」彼此，可能一開始並不純粹，但長久下來、誰知道呢？(詳見Alder心理學x)  
> 最後，很謝謝支持到現在的各位，這篇文以及一切都是獻給你們的。


End file.
